Cello's Girl
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Melodi dari gesekan cello dari permainanmu membuatku terpana dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah terjerat dalam permainanmu. Kau menyeretku dengan paksa ke duniamu. Sebuah dunia yang hanya berisi nada-nada pilu dan menyayat hati. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu, namun karena permainan indahmu, aku terkurung disini. Bersamamu. Baru di Fandom ini, RnR please...


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Cello's Girl by Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, AU, dll**

**Summary: Melodi dari gesekan cello dari permainanmu membuatku terpana dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah terjerat dalam permainanmu. Kau menyeretku dengan paksa ke duniamu. Sebuah dunia yang hanya berisi nada-nada pilu dan menyayat hati. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu, namun karena permainan indahmu, aku terkurung disini. Bersamamu. (saya tahu. Summarynya alay, nanti kalau nemu yang lebih bagus saya ganti hehehe…)**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sepi.

Satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan suasana tempat Ichigo sekarang berada. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan berlantai kayu yang cukup luas dan di tengah ruangan berdiri tegak sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam.

Ichigo―yang entah sudah berapa lama duduk di depan piano―hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pemuda berambut senja itu hanya bisa menatap deretan tuts berwarna hitam putih tersebut. Jemarinya sama sekali tidak menyentuh tuts tersebut. Sedikit menaikkan pandangannya, ia menatap bosan lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi coretan not-not balok hasil karyanya, namun belum pernah sama sekali ia mainkan

Trauma. Ya, Ichigo masih trauma memainkan piano, karena setiap kali ia bermain piano, ia akan kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Padahal kejadian 'itu' sudah lama berlalu, namun hingga saat ini Ichigo belum bisa menghapus kejadian buruk tersebut. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa wanita yang paling disayanginya.

**.**

**.**

Masih dalam posisinya yang semula, tiba-tiba terdengar samar alunan melodi dari kejauhan. Biola? Bukan. Jika biola, melodinya lebih ringan dan tipis, sedangkan suara yang didengarnya sekarang terdengar lebih berat dan dalam, seperti gitar bass. Melodi ini pasti berasal dari gesekan cello, Ichigo yakin itu.

Meski samar, Ichigo dapat mendengar alunan cello yang menyayat hati tersebut, lebih tepatnya karya Bach_: Six Suites for Unaccompanied Cello, _salah satu karya komposer yang terkenal. Walau bukan seorang cellis, Ichigo tahu permainan cello tersebut bukan dimainkan oleh sembarang orang, karena bukan perkara mudah untuk memainkan karya dari J.S Bach tersebut. Pasti orang tersebut seorang cellis profesional dan sudah memainkan alat musik gesek itu bertahun-tahun.

Didorong dengan rasa penasaran, Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menyeret kakinya, mencari suara merdu itu berasal. Hanya berbekal indra pendengaran, ia berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dengan pelan Ichigo menggeser pintu dan berharap tidak terdengar bunyi decitan. Di ambang pintu, Ichigo terpaku ketika sepasang hazelnya bertemu dengan sosok gadis berambut pendek sebahu sedang memainkan cello. Gadis itu duduk menghadap jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, sesekali angin nakal memainkan helaian rambut indahnya, sementara sinar matahari senja menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

Detik itu juga Ichigo terpana. Entah karena permainan cello yang sangat indah, atau pada sosok gadis itu. Ichigo yang terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu, lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata, seraya menikmati melodi indah tersebut.

Ketika memejamkan mata dan seketika itu juga ia terbawa ke alam lain, alam yang penuh dengan emosi aneh. Campuran antara kesedihan, kesepian, kesakitan, dan amarah. Semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik permainan cello yang tinggi sehingga menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

**Tes.**

Tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening meluncur bebas dari sudut matanya. Tangan kanannya meraba pipinya yang basah.

Air mata?

Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki menangis gara-gara mendengar permainan cello? Ini adalah kali pertama Ichigo tersentuh oleh sebuah permainan nada.

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun sekarang lebih mantap.

Sepertinya suara gesekan cello itu menariknya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Semakin dekat, Ichigo dapat mendengar suara alunan cello itu semakin jelas yang anehnya membuat dadanya sedikit bergetar. Entah mengapa suara gesekan senar itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

Sang pemain cello rupanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo karena terlalu mendalami permainan. Sementara itu, Ichigo hanya bisa melihat kelihaian sang cellonis dengan takjub.

'_Siapa gerangan gadis ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apa murid baru?'_ tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Dilihatnya gadis berwajah pucat itu mengenakan dress berwarna putih dan karena hembusan angin, Ichigo dapat mencium samar wangi parfum beraroma lavender dan vanilla milik gadis itu.

"Sempurna," tanpa sengaja kata itu meluncur dari mulut Ichigo, meski pelan namun mampu membuat permainan sang cellis terhenti. Ichigo segera merutuki kebodohannya itu.

Sepasang iris berwarna lavender milik gadis itu terbuka. Gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak sendiri lagi. Seorang pemuda asing berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlonjak berdiri hingga membuat kursi yang diduduki terjatuh dan mundur beberapa langkah.

'_Mungil,'_ batin Ichigo.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut melihat tinggi gadis itu, sepertinya tingginya bahkan tidak sampai bahunya.

"Hei," Ichigo mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajaknya berbicara.

Namun, gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dengan cepat gadis bersurai sekelam malam itu menyambar alat musik beserta tempatnya, memasukkan cello itu ke dalam kotak berwarna hitam dengan terburu-buru, kemudian tanpa menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri.

"Oh, sial!" Ichigo mengumpat pelan dan menjambak rambutnya gusar, ia bahkan belum tahu nama gadis misterius itu.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah lengkung menghiasi bibirnya. Ichigo tersenyum, "lucu sekali anak itu," ucapnya ketika mengingat bagaimana gadis itu kesusahan saat menggendong kotak berisi cello yang tingginya hampir setara dengannya.

"Siapapun kau," mata coklat madu Ichigo memandang pintu, "..kau tidak bisa lari dariku, gadis cello." Tentu, ucapan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki tidak pernah main-main dan ia akan mendapatkan gadis mungil tersebut. Apapun akan ia lakukan, karena ia baru saja jatuh cinta. Tidak, bukan pada gadis itu, melainkan pada alunan dari gesekan dawai cello yang dimainkan gadis mungil itu. Alunan yang secara ajaib membuat hatinya bergetar dan terasa hangat.

Perasaan yang selama ini ia rindukan dan terkubur bertahun-tahun silam.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete?**

* * *

**A/n: Hallo, perkenalkan saya Mbik :) author baru di fandom Bleach dan ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bimbingannya dan salam kenal semua m(_ _)m**

**Sebenarnya ini note dari FB saya yang saya buat berbulan-bulan yang lalu, judulnya Song of Heaven tapi tidak saya publish di FFn. Kemudian setelah dirombak ulang saya publish di FBI. Jadii… minta pendapat kalian tentang fic abal ini yaa, onegai :D**


End file.
